


saunter vaguely

by marginaliana



Series: Abandoned Britcom Snippets [2]
Category: British Comedy RPF
Genre: Good Omens AU, M/M, i don't even know where i was going with this other than the obvious, this snippet is not particularly slashy but the intent was there, unfinished snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 03:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginaliana/pseuds/marginaliana
Summary: "Are yousurethis is my assignment?" David asks.





	saunter vaguely

**Author's Note:**

> Another snippet I discovered languishing in a file from several years ago.

"Are you _sure_ this is my assignment?" David asks. He sounds whiny even to himself, but he'll be damned (figuratively speaking) if he doesn't speak up now, before he's sent out to counteract some demonic twat who's suddenly discovered television.

"Are you questioning the voice of God?" says the Metatron.

"No, no," David says hastily. "It's only that I'm worried I might get it a bit wrong."

"You're an angel," says the Metatron flatly. "We don't get things wrong."

David doesn't think this is entirely true, but he also doesn't think he'll get anywhere by saying so. Instead he circles around verbally, comes at the argument from a different direction. "Not as such," he says. "But of course as manifestations of Our Lord's multitudes, each of us has certain strengths, you know. And I'm not sure that being laughed at in front of an audience is really..." He trails off, because the Metatron has quite obviously stopped listening, has raised one hand to his ear to listen to a message coming in on the ethereal airwaves. 

"Hmm," the Metatron says, and then blinks at him. "Well? Why are you still here?"

"Yes, sir," David says. Gloomily, he turns away, looks down at the Earth and tries to pinpoint where he ought to be going. He'd been enjoying himself up here in Heaven, being angelic and watching a lot of Doctor Who. In fact, he thought watching Doctor Who was rather a good angelic pastime. Certainly better than waiting in fields to scare the daylights out of shepherds like _some_ angels he could name.

After a moment of peering he determines that he's being sent to Oxford, and that the body that's been chosen for him is very young, with a worryingly large nose.

"Brilliant," he mutters under his breath. "Just fucking brilliant." But the possibilities aren't getting any nicer while he's standing around here dithering, so after a moment he takes a deep breath, and squeezes his wings down into that small, hollow place inside him, and goes.

\-----

[and two random lines from later on with nothing else attached to them:

"Oh," says Charlie, leaning back with one arm draped loosely over the back of the chair. "It's you. I was wondering when you'd turn up."

And:

If there were anything that could tempt David to turn from the side of the light, Russell Brand would be it.]


End file.
